


Chekov is great at impressions

by luna_clee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Impersonation, M/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_clee/pseuds/luna_clee
Summary: Chekov is great at impressions. He can imitate anyone of the bridge crew, as well as Mr. Scott and Doctor McCoy.





	Chekov is great at impressions

Chekov is great at impressions. He can imitate anyone of the bridge crew, as well as Mr. Scott and Doctor McCoy. His thick accent just vanishes and his expressions shift so abruptly that you can actually imagine the person that is being impersonated in details.

The captain gets particularly amused when Pavel imitates Mr. Spock, the boy puts his curly hair all up front and brushes his eyebrows up, then clench his fists behind his back and raise only one eyebrow that almost touch his hairline. Just that is enough to make Kirk laugh his ass off, but the boy isn’t done.  
“Captain, the chances of an unpleasant outcome to this mission are 281726 to 1. In resume, we are screwed.” Says Chekov, with zero expression and a serious voice while the crew arch and laugh so hard that their stomachs hurt.

When Kirk is not looking, however, Pavel also makes a great impression of him, with his eyes demi-closed and a malicious grin the boy pretend-flirts with everyone and _everything_ , in fact, Uhura couldn’t look at the captain for days after Chekov simulated seducing one of Sulu’s plants, “a very sexy shade of green” one.

In Gama shift where everything is more quiet and there is fewer people on the bridge, Chekov goes to the empty comm station, grabs one of the headphones, adjusts himself on the tip of the chair and proceeds, in a soft voice, with his impersonation of Uhura. “Captain” he stares at nothing as she often does, “we have an incoming communication from the surface of the planet, they say you are an idiot, and I don’t even speak this language”, he winks at Spock that adverts the young ensign that that sentence could be perceived as insubordination, although Chekov knows he’s highly amused and the captain doesn’t mind.

When he goes to engineering to chat with Scotty about one of their “side projects” he often catches Keenser hanging of some tube like the little alien likes doing, and proceeds to scold him. “Get down you wee bastard!” his red face and perfectly Scottish accent always makes Keenser do a noise that Pavel only can assume is of amusement.

Chapel likes very much sitting next to Chekov at lunch since one time that Christine accidentally spilled her drink in the boy’s lap he looked her dead in the eye and, brows furrowed and all, in his best southern accent dropped an “dammit, Christine!”. After a moment of shock the nurse was brought back to reality and asked the kid to do it again, this time he simply sipped at his drink and replied “I’m a doctor not a comedian, _darling_ ”.

But his most impressive impersonation he keeps in secret, only showing to the source of inspiration. With an imaginary sword Chekov fences an equally imaginary opponent with grace and skill, no one would imagine he actually never fenced in his life. Sulu watches his boyfriend mock him for a while before grabbing him by the waist and kissing him. They both stumble across the room and fall in the bed. “Oh my!” says Pavel, before kissing Hikaru again.


End file.
